gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Familia Faustin
:Para la organización criminal, véase 'organización criminal Faustin.'' thumb|300px|La familia Faustin: [[Mikhail Faustin|Mikhail, Ilyena y Anna.]] Los '''Faustin son una familia de ascendencia rusa de Liberty City compuesta por Mikhail Faustin, el padre de familia; Ilyena Faustin, su esposa; y Anna Faustin, la hija de ambos. Viven en una mansión del barrio Beachgate, de Broker. Miembros Actualmente, se trata de una unidad desestructurada, donde el cabeza de familia (Mikhail) se ha desmarcado del resto de los miembros. Mantiene una relación de desprecio e infidelidad con su mujer, mientras que a su hija la ignora y no se preocupa por su educación, siendo la buena imagen hacia el exterior su única preocupación. Mikhail Faustin thumb|300px|Mikhail con Vera y Katerina. Mikhail tiene en la actualidad una personalidad paranoica. Esto es debido, o al menos se acrecenta, por el continuo abuso de sustancias dañinas: alcohol, cocaína, pastillas... Teniendo en cuenta esta personalidad, su relación con su esposa e hija es bien distinta a cuando vivían en Rusia. Actualmente su principal preocupación es la de tomar las riendas de su organización, aunque muy a menudo toma decisiones para "ayudar" a su familia Por ejemplo, en la misión Crime and Punishment Mikhail baja al sótano por el ruido que hacían y porque a su mujer no le gusta que la gente grite. (aunque perjudique a los propios miembros). Se desconoce desde cuando, pero al menos en la actualidad le es infiel a su mujer de forma regular. Normalmente suele hacerlo con las chicas del Perestroika, Vera y Katerina; En la misión Final Destination se preocupa de elegir a Katerina para él y a Vera para Dimitri, cuando en realidad Dimitri llega al club con problemas más serios. aunque también lo podría haber sido con otras mujeres, como la hermana de Vlad. En la misión Crime and Punishment le confiesa a Niko que aguantaba a Vlad porque se acostaba con su hermana, aunque podría haberlo hecho antes de conocer a Ilyena. Por otro lado, la relación con su hija es prácticamente inexistente, relegando su educación y cuidado a su esposa (algo que le recrimina por no hacerlo correctamente). Ilyena Faustin Ilyena es la contrapartida de su marido, Mikhail. Se trata de una persona amable y de fuertes convicciones morales y religiosas, algo que contrasta con la actitud llevaba a cabo por él. Según le cuenta a Niko, la relación entre ambos no siempre ha sido así, sino que ha desvariado a raíz de su emigración a Liberty City, Cuando éramos jóvenes, era bueno... era feliz, me hacía feliz... pero luego algo cambió, hace años. Diálogo de Rigged to Blow. sin llegar a conocer las causas reales de su cambio de comportamiento (si es debido a ella, o a algo que le ocurrió a su marido). En la práctica, esto se traduce en un desprecio total de Mikhail hacia Ilyena, profiriendo insultos cada vez que la ve, hasta el punto de maltratarla psicológicamente. ''- ¡A tu dios le importas una mierda! Igual que todo el mundo. - Eres un hombre terrible. - Bruja supersticiosa. Te veré en el infierno. Un día te crucificaré.'' Diálogos de No Love Lost. ''- Mikhail ya no me deja usar esto, dice que parecemos bárbaros... sin civilizar. Como inmigrantes.'' (Tras la llegada de Mikhail a su casa) ''- Te digo una cosa y me ignoras. Zorra estúpida.'' (Lanza la tetera al suelo). Diálogos de Rigged to Blow. En cuanto a su hija Anna, es Ilyena la encargada de su cuidado y educación, dado que Mikhail reniega de ella y delega en su esposa sobre estos asuntos. Por lo visto, Ilyena tiene buenas intenciones, aunque por los problemas que tiene (debido al maltrato de su marido) y la rebeldía propia de su hija parece que las cosas no funcionan del todo bien, ya que Anna se está viendo con un motero de los Lost. Este hecho hará enfurecer a Mikhail. Tras el asesinato de su marido, la relación con su hija no mejora. Las necesidades económicas hacen que tengan que mudarse a una vivienda más modesta, y lejos de estar más unidas, la situación se complica. Ilyena sigue sin poder controlara su hija, y debe pedir ayuda a Niko para que ésta abandone su nuevo novio. Dependiendo de cómo actúe Niko, Ilyena podrá volver con su hija o podrá perderla. Anna Faustin La hija de los Faustin se ha criado en su adolescencia en un ambiente hostil: su padre la ignora y su madre se encuentra maltratada psicológicamente por éste, por lo que no le presta mucha atención. Es por ello que, debido a su espíritu rebelde Cuando Niko busca al novio motero de Anna, ésta le responde a Niko "Dile a mi padre que puedo ver a quien yo quiera"., busca refugio en Jason Michaels, un miembro de los Lost con el que saldrá. Este hecho no será del agrado de su padre, lo que desembocará en una discusión con su madre, un enfado con su hija, y el encargo a Niko de terminar con esta situación. Pese a todo, y al igual que ocurre con Ilyena , Mikhail no está preocupado realmente por la vida de su hija Mientras Mikhail le recrimina a su esposa la ineficaz vigilancia a su hija, la nombra a ésta como esa chica, por lo que Ilyena le recuerda que "esa chica" es su hija., sino por la imagen que dan al exterior, como se puede comprobar por las discusiones en su casa Zorra desgraciada. La traigo aquí, la mimo, la crío bien... Mira esto, mira lo que le he dado... Sí, sí,... Tiene suerte de tener un padre tan atento... Es como una perra descontrolada. Pero no dejaré que mi hija se convierta en una puta. ... No me importa su felicidad. Me importan la disciplina y la lealtad. . El asesinato de su padre no hace que Anna cambie en su actitud con su madre. Pese al cambio de vivienda, Anna vuelve a las andadas e inicia una relación con su nuevo novio. Esta actuación no es del agrado de su madre, ya que piensa que él quiere aprovecharse de su hija. Es por eso de que de nuevo Niko intercederá entre Anna y su novio, que tampoco es trigo limpio (como el anterior). Cuando Niko se enfrenta a él descubre sus intenciones, increpándole como si éste tuviera interés en Anna. Además, en una ocasión también le reconoce que después de Anna iría a por su madre, Ilyena. Dependiendo de cómo actúe Niko, Anna huirá con su novio, abandonando a su madre; o volverá junto a ella si éste la deja o resulta asesinado por Niko. Historia Rusia Mikhail Faustin vivía en Rusia durante la Guerra Fría, en la que sirvió como soldado junto a Dimitri Rascalov, acabando años más tarde en un campo de prisioneros de Siberia. Fue a raíz de esta experiencia por la que se consideran hermanos de por vida, llevando ambos un tatuaje en la mano que lo recuerda. Tras terminar la guerra, es de suponer que ambos se dedicaron a vender droga a turistas en la Plaza Roja En su estancia en Liberty City, Dimitri le recuerda sus vivencias en Rusia, y le comenta este hecho dando a entender que era una de sus actividades en el pasado.. Además, según su hoja criminal tiene antecedentes por asesinatos. Aprovechando una laguna jurídica sobre inmigración, ambos consiguieron la residencia estadounidense en los 90, emigrando a la ciudad de Liberty City, donde acabaron fundando su propia organización criminal. Es en Rusia donde conoció a su esposa, Ilyena, y con la que tuvo a su hija Anna antes de su emigración a América. Mikhail también conoció a Vlad y a su hermana (con la que tuvo relaciones), aunque se desconoce si se conocieron en Rusia o fue a partir de su desembarco a la tierra de las oportunidades. Vida en Liberty City En Liberty City, la situación económica de la familia mejoró considerablemente, incluso vivían en una lujosa mansión ubicada en Beachgate, Broker, cerca de Firefly Island. Sin embargo, la relación entre ellos se deterioró: Mikhail e Ilyena pasaron a tener fuertes discusiones, a menudo relacionadas con su hija. Mikhail cree que su madre la ha mimado demasiado, y está en contra de que ella salga con Jason Michaels, miembro del club de moteros The Lost. Muerte de Vlad thumb|280px|Niko conversando con su primo, escondido de los rusos. Uno de los empleados de la orgnización es Vlad Glebov, para quien Niko Bellic realizará encargos tras su llegada a Liberty City. Después de algunos enfrentamientos entre ambos, Niko acaba asesinándole, lo que significa un ataque a la organización. En ese momento Mikhail manda a sus hombres a buscar a los responsables y llevarlos al sótano de su mansión para torturarles. Éstos acatan sus órdenes y secuestran a los primos Bellic en una calle cercana al Perestroika, un club que es propiedad de Mikhail. thumb|left|280px|Dimitri, Roman, Mikhail y Niko en el sotano de la mansión Faustin. Una vez en el sótano de la mansión, Andrei (otro de los hombres de Mikhail) trata de obtener información de los primos Bellic, aunque lo único que consigue es que hagan ruido, molestando a los Faustin. Mikhail baja a ver qué ocurre, y a quejarse del ruido, diciendo que su mujer está viendo la televisión. Cuando se da cuenta de que Andrei no consigue ocuparse, le dispara en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. También dispara a Roman en el estómago por que no deja de hacer ruido, y Dimitri le dice que pare de disparar a la gente sin motivo. Tras esto, le ofrecen a Niko hacer un trabajo para ellos, para compensar la muerte de Vlad, mientras cuidan de Roman. El asesinato de Andrei por parte de Mikhail y el de Vlad por parte de Niko quedan justificados entre ambos. Niko se justifica diciendo que tiene derecho a asesinar sus hombres si lo merecen, por lo que Mikhail utiliza este motivo para asesinar a Andrei, y perdonar a Niko por hacerlo con Vlad (el cual aguantaba sólo porque se acostaba con su hermana). Negocio del Sex Shop thumb|300px|Mikhail y Dimitri discutiendo, mientras Niko espera órdenes. Mikhail empieza a tener problemas cuando el dueño de un Sex Shop bajo protección de la organización criminal Faustin, Joseph Kaplan, empieza a producir películas porno y a ganar dinero, pero sin dar su parte a Faustin. Cuando Niko Bellic regresa a la mansión para recibir más trabajos de Faustin, este entabla una pequeña discusión con Dimitri. Dimitri insiste en que tiene que tranquilizarse, y llevar las cosas con más calma, pero Mikhail, mientras esnifa droga, no le da la razón. Acto seguido, Mikhail se levanta y le da un abrazo, diciéndole que le quiere. Justo después, Mikhail le dice que se vaya y le deje en paz, y se dirige a seguir esnifando droga, pero Dimitri le deja unos medicamentos en la mesa para que se tranquilice. Mikhail le tira los medicamentos y le grita para que se vaya de allí. Dimitri se retira junto a Niko, y ambos van al Sex Shop protegido para amenazar a Joseph y obtener el dinero. Problemas con el FIB Lenny Petrovic realiza un trato con los Faustin para obtener droga. Pero poco después, resulta que los federales se enteran, y esto le preocupa a Dimitri, encargado de la seguridad del trato. Dimitri acude al Perestroika junto a Niko un día, para hablar sobre el problema con Mikhail, mientras este disfruta de la compañía de dos prostitutas: Vera y Katerina. Cuando Dimitri le comenta a Mikhail el tema de los federales, este de inmediato relaciona el problema con Lenny Petrovic, diciendo que no se fía de él y que sabe mucho, y le dice a Niko que vaya a matarlo. Niko le pregunta si está seguro, y Mikhail le dice que no lo está y que en aquel momento, estaba dudando entre Lenny y el propio Niko. Niko le dice que no cuestione su lealtad, y Mikhail le dice que entonces no cuestione sus órdenes. Después de esto, Niko sale del club para ir a buscar a Lenny, mientras Dimitri y Mikhail siguen discutiendo. El novio de Anna El novio de Anna Faustin, Jason Michaels, es un motero del club The Lost que no le agrada precisamente a Mikhail, lo que hace que entable una fuerte discusión con Ilyena, diciendo que ella ha mimado y dado demasiada libertad a su hija, consintiendo que entable relaciones con gente de ese tipo. Mientras Ilyena se derrumba, Mikhail le ordena a Niko que vaya a por Jason y acabe con él. Anna y Jason están en Firefly Island en el momento en el que aparece Niko. Ella se enfada y dice que su padre no tiene nada que ver con su vida, y Jason se va en su moto a llamar a sus colegas de la banda. Al final, Niko consigue acabar con la vida de Jason. Amenaza de los Petrovic thumb|280px|Ilyena y Niko conversando mientras toman el té. Los Faustin empiezan a tener serios problemas con los Petrovic debido al asesinato de Lenny. Niko Bellic acude a la casa de Mikhail para ver si hay más encargos pero él no está en casa; aunque sí su mujer, Ilyena. Ella le invita a pasar y sentarse con ella a tomar un té y hablar, mostrando un carácter simpático. En este momento, empieza a hablar sobre Mikhail y de su vida antes de Liberty City. Tras contarle el cambio de vida desde que emigraron, Niko afirma que nunca pensaría que viviría así, ya que tras la guerra no pensaba en hacer cosas malas, pero sí las está haciendo. ''- Durante la guerra, hice cosas malas. Tras la guerra, no pensé en hacer cosas malas. He matado y vendido personas, he traficado con ellas.'' Diálogo de Rigged to Blow. Debido a su fuerte convicción moral y religiosa, Ilyena le recrimina a Niko si no está preocupado por su alma, aunque Niko acaba justificándose por las barbaridades que le ha tocado presenciar. Pese a todo, Ilyena le pide que no pierda la esperanza en Dios. ''- ¿Y no estás preocupado por tu alma? - Cuando entras en un pueblo y ves a cincuenta niños, sentados en fila contra la pared de la iglesia, cada uno con la garganta rajada y las manos cortadas, comprendes que la criatura que lo ha hecho no tiene alma. - Dios es muy complicado. No debes perder la esperanza... '' Diálogos de Rigged to Blow. thumb|280px|left|Mikhail, Dimitri y Niko discuten sobre los problemas de la organización. Tras esta conversación llegan Dimitri y Mikhail, e inmediatamente le grita y le insulta a Ilyena por usar la tetera antigua, lo que hace que Ilyena salga corriendo llorando. Mikhail se sienta con Niko y empieza a hablar de sus problemas y a discutir con Dimitri, hasta el punto de echarle de la casa. Luego le menciona que tiene problemas con un tipo que le debe dinero, y le dice que tiene que coger un camión y llevarlo a su garaje. Al final, el camión resulta estar cargado de explosivos, y lo que tiene que hacer Niko es dejarlo en el garaje para que explote y lo destruya. Muerte de Mikhail Después del ataque al cuartel de los Petrovic, la relación entre dicha organización y la suya está al rojo vivo, acrecentado por la orden de Mikhail de asesinar al primogénito Lenny. Es por ello que el líder de la organización, Kenny, exige que se depuren responsabilidades. Tras contactar Dimitri con ellos, se llega a la conclusión de que es Mikhail quien debe pagar los platos rotos, debido a que él es el autor intelectual de los hechos. Para ello, Dimitri se encarga de contactar con Niko, para que se encargue de su asesinato. Cuando Niko contacta con Dimitri se extraña de la firmeza con que le encarga el trabajo, ya que se trata del asesinato de su mejor amigo. Pese a todo, Dimitri se sincera diciendo que es una elección a vida o muerte entre él o Mikhail. Aún con todo, Niko llega a la conclusión de que el objetivo debería ser él, por tratarse del autor físico del asesinato de Lenny. Dimitri le justifica, ya que considera a Niko un simple mandado de Mikhail. ''- Bien, yo maté al chico. También me querrán a mi. - No. Les dije que eras un asesino a sueldo. Y han dicho que mientras seas tú el que lo ha matado, te perdonarán. - ¿Así están las cosas? - Sí, así están las cosas.'' Diálogos de The Master and the Molotov. Tras la conversación, Niko se decide a cumplir la orden. Cuando llega al Perestroika habla con Mikhail, que le recrimina a él y a Dimitri que lleven a cabo la petición de Kenny, después de lo que él a hecho por ambos. Pese a ser cierto, Niko le recuerda que ha tomado decisiones erróneas que desgraciadamente debe pagar. Tras esto, Niko se enfrenta a la seguridad de Mikhail, y acaba asesinándole. La familia sin Mikhail Tras la muerte del patriarca, la familia se desestructura. Debido a que pierden el principal sustento económico, Ilyena y su hija Anna deciden cambiar de vida y dejar atrás todo contacto con el pasado. Aun así, Ilyena no puede controlarla y entabla otra relación desaconsejable. Ilyena se encuentra casualmente con Niko Bellic, aprovechando para contarle su cambio de vida y pedirle ayuda con la situación de su hija (al igual que Mikhail haría antes con su relación con Jason Michaels). Niko acepta ayudarla, y dependiendo de su actuación hará que la familia vuelva a estar unida o se desestructure por completo. En la misión de personaje aleatorio Niko puede tomar tres decisiones, que afectarán a la actuación de Anna: - Si mata a su novio, Anna volverá con su madre, aunque ella le echará en cara dicho asesinato. - Si le persuade tras hablar con él y torturarle, Anna también volverá con su madre, y ésta le estará agradecida por las formas. - Si Niko no le persuade y le deja escapar, Anna acabará huyendo con él e Ilyena llamará a Niko apenada por la pérdida de su hija. Después de que Niko vaya a hablar con el novio recibirá una llamada telefónica de Ilyena, y tras la misma no volverá a relacionarse con ellas. Relaciones }} Misiones en las que aparecen Mikhail *Clean Getaway (mencionado) *Ivan The Not so Terrible (mencionado) *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? (jefe) *Final Destination (jefe) *No Love Lost (jefe) *Rigged to Blow (jefe) *The Master and the Molotov (muerte) Ilyena *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow Anna *No Love Lost *Angels in America (nombrada) *It's War (nombrada) Referencias Categoría:Familias Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned